Two For One
by Silent Sage
Summary: A well-intentioned intervention will be necessary for Portman to realize that yeah, he can get that good girl because underneath all that leather, he's a nice guy. He just has to convince her he's not with Charlie first. Portman/Julie, Adam/Charlie
1. led astray, omg you're gay!

**Two For One**

**Disclaimer**: The Mighty Ducks, characters, and whatever was referenced from the movies do not belong to me. I'm just reliving childhood memories. haha

**Author's Note**: This will be a Julie/Portman fic. I'm still a slash fangirl at heart, so I couldn't help but add some Charlie/Adam slash. It'll probably be at the end so hey, I'll give you a heads up in case you're dislike the whole malexmale thing.

...

Julie placed a hand over her mouth, attempting to stifle the yawn that ultimately came from her mouth as the clock ticked eleven o'clock.

"Library's closed!"

The librarian's voice rang throughout the building despite the poor acoustics. To ensure every student heard, she rang a large cowbell obnoxiously. Despite the ludicrousness of hearing a cowbell ringing the first day, it quickly became apparent that it was needed, especially when it finally brought Julie and several other students to look up from their major cramming. She nodded to herself in satisfaction when every student made a move to pack up for the evening.

Tucking her canary yellow overcoat tighter around herself, Julie exited the library's double doors. She blinked as the sudden harshness of the dark evening blindsided her. She made a note to study outside a little more often. Her dorm room was only ten minutes away on campus. She knew she should have called Connie to meet her halfway from their dorm to meet up with her before she exited the library. It was just…this would be the third time this week! The lingering guilt about asking her roommate to walk out of their warm dorm and into the cold Minnesota night air was unbearable, especially since the last time Julie called, Connie had been asleep.

Straightening her shoulders, Julie took a deep breath, her shoulders straightened in determination. She was a Duck! A can of mace in her side pocket and the athleticism obtained from years of training were on her side. She could easily take down any guy if they even dared look at her the wrong way.

Briskly walking toward her dorm, Julie planned for an otherwise boring and quick walk.

She heard guffawing at the distance.

She rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands further in her pockets, her fingers brushing against the can of mace. Pressing her arms closer to her body, Julie quickened her pace.

"Hey baby!"

Julie ignored them. She saw the flash of red from a letterman jacket and ground her teeth together in agitation.

A football player.

There were jocks and then there were _jocks_.

Apparently, the guy couldn't- or rather wouldn't, take the hint.

She could hear his steps quicken alongside hers, his breathing heavy as he attempted to match her pace.

Julie's skin prickled. She grabbed the mace from her pocket, finger on the button to release blinding heat onto the other's face when-

"It's rude to ignore peop-hey!"

Julie had a smart remark on the tip of her tongue to the arrogant jock, ready to use her blistering hot pepper spray and combine it with the self-defense lessons she and Connie attended earlier that week, except someone stood between her and the football player.

Portman seemingly materialized from the shadows of the surrounding trees. His hand grasped the wrist of the outstretched hand of the rowdy guy mere feet away from Julie. A deep-set frown was on his face, his eyes narrowed similar in a way when he was on the hockey rink during a particularly ferocious game.

"_Chill_," Portman growled, released the other's hand with a firm push that sent the other guy taking a few steps backward.

Portman moved slightly until he was directly in front of Julie, an arm raised slightly to keep her behind him.

The other guy sneered, his hand trembling by his side relaying his nervousness. He turned away, "She ain't worth the trouble."

Julie sighed in inaudible breath of relief, the pent up tension she didn't know she had released from her shoulders.

"You okay?" Portman turned around, taking a step forward toward her, only to stop before he actually reached her. "H-he didn't-"

"No," Julie shook her head. She smiled, taking that extra step forward until she stood inches away from him. She raised her hand to briefly touch the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Thank you."

"Nah," Portman turned away, rubbing the back of his neck as his lips quirked into a smile, "You had it handled."

"I did," Julie easily agreed. She lightly shoulder checked him on his side, "I'm not going to say no to a little assistance." Her grin brightened, "On or off the field."

"Heh," Portman shrugged but that didn't stop the warm, undeniable feeling of accomplishment from Julie when she saw his profile against the low-lit lights of the sidewalk lamps. A wide grin was on his face as he attempted to hide it from her, like a child receiving a compliment.

It was surprisingly endearing.

It was silent for a moment, the occasional chatter of students in the distance the only noise on Eden Hall campus before Portman looked around then at her, his brow furrowed in curiosity. "Where are you going alone at night?"

Julie blinked. "Dorm." She narrowed her gaze, "What about you?"

"Same, but you're walking _alone_."

Julie narrowed her gaze, "You're walking alone as well."

"Well I'm-" Portman stopped.

"You're….?" Julie looked at him straight in the eye, her blue eyes cold as she dared him to continue his statement.

"I'm scared," he stated. "After that incident, I'm even more scared."

That through Julie for a loop, but she patiently persisted, "You're scared?"

"Of walking to my dorm alone," Portman finished easily. "My dorm is across from yours," he raised his arm in offering, "Wanna accompany me to it?"

Shaking her head, Julie laughed but still saddled up by his side, looping her arm into his. She was surprised at how much warmer she was in comparison to before when situated next to him. She looked up at her teammate and said teasingly, "I'll be more than happy to. Ducks have to stick together after all."

"Of course," Portman replied, squeezing her arm as they walked, at a slower pace than either had before, back toward their dorms.

It was surprisingly quiet. They could've talked about their team, upcoming games, even schoolwork. Instead, every few steps, she would bump her shoulder against him, looking up to grin at him while Portman grinned manically at her, wagging his eyebrows, causing her to giggle.

Their walk could have gone longer, in Julie's opinion.

Her shoulders sagged slightly when she saw her building coming up. She knew she would see him tomorrow for practice but _this moment_.

This was moment was special.

"Julie, there you are! Connie was looking all over for your" Charlie opened the door to dorm, relief clear on his features. He stopped, looking from Portman to Julie questioningly. "Hey Portman."

"She was escorting me back to the dorms," Portman answered immediately. He turned to Julie, "My dorm is right over there, thanks for walking me back."

Julie blinked, realizing her arm was still wrapped around Portman. Regretfully, she pulled away.

"Good night." Julie internally winced at the curtness of the statement. She wanting to say more, anything to him for helping her save face and pride, but…Charlie was watching them, a weird smile on his face.

"Night," Portman waved his hand as he walked away.

She followed in after Charlie, half-listening to him chat about the upcoming physics exam he was busy studying for with Connie. She shivered, even with the warmth of the dormitory surrounding her. She rubbed the arm that had been wrapped around Portman's, a feeling of loss in the pit of her stomach.

…

"You should talk to her," Charlie commented as he settled into the seat next to Portman. He popped open his history book next to the taller teenager's comic book. He grinned wryly as he added, "The librarian is burning a hole in the back of your head for the comic, by the way."

Portman removed his headphones, sending Charlie a wicked smile before he turned around and sent a less-than-innocent grin to the frowning older woman –she glared even harder- before he waved at her and turned back around. He lightly bumped his shoulder against Charlie's, "I'm just a babe-magnet." He brushed off his shoulder with a smirk, "It's a curse."

Charlie chuckled, returning Portman's shoulder bump, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "Not the librarian." Leaning closer, while indicating in the direction where Portman was facing –a familiar girl was hunched over, her eyes trained on her notes as she absently chewed on the eraser attached to her pencil- he whispered, "_Julie_."

Portman froze, his dark eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened in shock. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about man," Portman turned away with a huff, wrinkling his nose as he aggressively turned the page of his comic book.

Charlie patted Portman's shoulder for moral support only to have it shoved off.

"Portman, wait-"

"Shove it," he growled. Portman shoved his belongings back into his book bag as he abruptly stood up from the study table. He pushed an arm through the sling of the backpack, sending Charlie a glare as he made his way to the exit, "Don't-" he grabbed him by the collar of the shirt until their faces were mere centimeters from one another, "Stay out of my way."

Charlie blushed as the students studying nearby that had just watched as the high school bad boy walked noisily out of the library, then turn their attention to him.

He shrugged, focusing his attention onto his history book, "He really had to go."

The librarian shushed him.

…

Averman looped an arm around Charlie's shoulders as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Sooo…"

"Spit it out Averman," Charlie braced himself for the worst. Nothing good could possibly come out of Averman's mouth with a beginning like that.

"The school body's at an uproar," Averman stated conversationally. "Apparently, it looked like Portman _declined_ you."

That was unexpected.

"What?"

"You know Charlie," Connie rounded Averman, a tender smile on her face as she tucked her body against Charlie's side, "We're here for you."

It took a moment.

A good, long moment to realize.

Oh.

With the amount of time Charlie recently devoted to Portman and his insistence that the other should talk to Julie off the ice, it did like he was…maybe/sorta pining after the Bash Brother.

Charlie blushed, but squeezed them both reassuringly. "I-I'm not into Portman." He turned redder; "And Portman is not shunning me for what reasons you think you are."

"Oh yeah?" Connie and Averman exchanged a look.

Charlie halted right outside the cafeteria and carefully situated them so that their intended target wouldn't see them He nudged them toward the general direction where the Duck's congregated. Although they didn't necessarily sit with one another (cliques formed), but they sat in the same vicinity. They were Ducks; they stuck together, albeit in different tables.

In one particular, with the typical head bangers and borderline delinquents of Eden Hall, Portman was chatting away, a wide smile on his face. Although, when he thought no one was looking, his dark eyes would stray to a table directly across from his.

Averman and Connie followed his gaze. Their eyes widened with realization.

Julie sat primly in her seat, a reserved smile on her face as she listened with rapt attention as her classmate recounted a story only they could hear.

She was directly in Portman's line of sight.

She looked up.

At the same time, Portman turned his head away, guffawing extra loudly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Charlie replied easily.

"But you're still…" Connie dared to venture.

There was a pink tint on Charlie's cheek as he bashfully turned his gaze toward the floor, "Thanks for supporting me, even if it's regarding the completely wrong person."

"Well, at least we got something correct," Averman stated happily.

"Hey, the girl's bathroom gossip is legit," Connie persisted, batting Averman's shoulder lightly with a hand.

Charlie lightly nudged the two. "Now that you clearly see I'm not being spurred by Portman, you mind helping me with his situation?"

"Sure," they both chorused.

"It's like typical story: delinquent falls for Straight-A sweetheart," Averman noted.

Connie jabbed him in the stomach. Charlie turned around, attempting to stifle his laughter.

…

"Um…Charlie."

"Hey Fulton." Charlie grinned, holding up a fry, "Wanna trade me half your grilled cheese for my fries?"

"Sure," he slid his tray closer to Charlie. "Dude, I'm always happy to see you but-but why are you sitting here?"

Charlie neatly sliced the sandwich in half, placing the smaller half on his tray. "This seat looked free." His head snapped up, and he looked distressfully at Fulton, "I didn't take anyone's seat, did I?"

Fulton cringed. Charlie did a perfect imitation of a kicked puppy. "No, man, it's nothing."

"I do," Portman growled from Charlie's other side.

Charlie had ever so subtly sandwiched himself between Fulton and Portman at their table. Their friends, students Charlie saw in passing or hanging out with Fulton and Portman, were just as pleasantly surprised as Fulton. However, they grinned, welcoming the Bash Brothers teammate as an honorary member of their table.

"Come on, man, isn't he your bro?" One of tablemates stated with a grin. He leaned forward, attempting to swipe a fry from Charlie's tray.

Fulton glared, batting away the guy's hand. Those fries were rightfully his.

Portman hunched further, sending daggers with his eyes toward Charlie as the blonde bit into his sandwich.

Of course it didn't end there.

"Charlie! Did you get the question for last night's math homework?" Connie grinned as she dropped her tray on the other side of Portman, "Hey Portman! How are you?" Then leaned forward to look at Charlie, "Question thirty-one has me stumped."

"I tried to get Banks to let me see his homework, but it was a no go," Averman commented as he settled himself next to Fulton. He motioned toward Adam as he sat chatting at Julie's table. He feigned a disheartened sigh, "I, for one, feel scorned."

At the mere mention of Adam Banks, Portman roughly pushed his tray away. "_You_," he didn't finish his sentence as he grabbed Charlie's forearm and pulled him up from the table toward a nearby exit. Charlie managed to keep a hold of his sandwich, munching on it as Portman forcibly dragged him along.

The cafeteria quieted as they watched the two leave.

Several of the Ducks sitting in tables nearby shot Portman, Connie, and Averman concerned look. Fulton was at a loss for words, while Averman and Connie exchanged smiles.

"You know…" Charlie began to say before he was abruptly slammed him against the locker rooms. Arms were on either side of his head as Portman loomed above him, his forehead nearly touching Charlie's as the other glowered at him.

"The girl's bath room is probably going think we're dating now," Charlie finished. His smile didn't lessen as Portman groaned in irritation. "That, or you're being really mean to me due to your repressed inner desire for me or something along those lines."

Portman blinked before he pulled away and punched the locker behind him.

"Too soon," Charlie shrugged before continuing. "You should tell her."

Charlie absently wondered how much it would cost to repair a locker while Portman punched it again. He was an enforcer for a reason. "It's our senior year. It's been nearly five years."

"Ms. Perfect?" Portman spat, his fists clenching and unclenching in agitation as he stepped away from the locker –it was only dented, Charlie sighed in relief- and toward Charlie. He took a few steps forward only to whirl around and take several steps in the other direction. "And _me_? You know this isn't a fucking fairy tale, Charlie."

Charlie quirked his lips into a smile, watching Portman pace from his leaning position against the locker.

"You've thought about it though."

"I'm a guy, I'm basically walking hormones," Portman stated wryly.

"Five years though," Charlie insisted.

"I-" Portman stopped pacing. He huffed in frustration as he ran a hand through his unruly hair, "I don't want her to think that I'm…"

"That you're…"

"She's not another notch on my bed," Portman finally stated, "You know the rumors about me!"

"Rumors," Charlie persisted, "We're a team. There aren't rumors between us."

Portman sighed, standing still, his arms resting against his sides as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I know."

"Good."

"So if I confess and she says no-"

"She won't," Charlie interjected.

Portman turned around to look at him. He marched directly toward Charlie and resumed his former position, which was basically pinning the other to the locker. There was a glimpse of desperation in his voice. "If you're lyi-"

"I'm not," Charlie said with certainly. "Do you really think I would lie?"

"It's always the nice ones," Portman muttered, "You all are sneaky. Like ninjas or something."

"Hm. Ninjas. Still, Julie looks at you the way you look at her," Charlie stated. He patted Portman's shoulder comfortingly. This time, he didn't shake it away. Charlie placed that in the 'win' column. "Clearly, you don't watch her as much as you think you do."

"I don't watch-"

"You really do."

"I-"

"It's not creepy though. It's actually rather endearing," Charlie stated earnestly.

Portman looked at him, his eyes unguarded, questioning the sincerity of the shorter teen. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"Charlie, are you okay?" Adam's voice rang through the hall. Suddenly, the lanky teen rounded the corner, coming to an abrupt halt. As did the rest of the Eden Hall Ducks as they nearly ran into his backside.

"What are you…" Adam began before snapping his mouth shut. His blue eyes hooded as he stared questioningly at the two before him.

Julie was right behind Adam, peering at them with wide eyes.

"Hey guys!" Charlie chirped, completely disregarding the compromising position he was in while Portman froze. "I'm fine, we were just having a discussion but it's over now."

Connie and Averman sent them sympathetic looks, mouthing 'sorry'. They couldn't the rest of their teammates back before Charlie and Portman could finish talking.

"I hope you saved my pudding for me, Connie," Charlie remarked as he ducked from underneath Portman's arms. Walking toward the cafeteria and past a stunned group of ducks, he remarked absently, "I was looking all day to that pudding."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: Don't you love misunderstandings? haha I hope whoever managed to read this far enjoyed my fic. Hopefully I'll update it soon. Reviews with comments or criticism are totally welcomed!


	2. i just ate, group hugs with teammates

**Two For One**

**A/N:** Haha, almost done! I'm rolling around in glee right now. I hope you all are just as stoked as I am!

…

"If your plan to get me and Julie together involved making her think I'm gay, then _hoo_-ray," Portman stated, or at least, that's what Charlie could interpret from his muffled speaking. The other was face planted in the grass outside the expansive lawns of Eden Hall. He was currently moping. Or rather, the moping had been non-stop after the incident outside of the cafeteria three days ago.

Charlie took it with grace. Which basically meant he casually bypassed the stares and whispers from their classmates, and hell, even some of the Ducks that were too considerate to ask, with his head in the clouds with hockey statistics or class work. Although it was (sort of) helping that at the very least, Connie and Averman knew the real extent of what was happening. Unlike Goldberg or some of the other Ducks, they knew how to keep a secret.

Portman envied how easily Charlie handled this whole messed up situation, and that was saying something since he generally disregarded what other people thought of him. In return, Charlie replied this was reminiscent of "A Midsummer's Night Dream" and in the end, the two couples ended up with who they were meant to be. Portman only remembered sleeping through it. Charlie grinned, and stated this was a small road bump on an otherwise interesting road trip of Plan Gafney-Portman.

"You were the one who had me cornered against the lockers," Charlie stated in defense while sitting beside Portman, his fingers idly playing with the worn, tan pages of the novel in his lap. "But at least it'll be more of a pleasant surprise whenever you get the balls to confess to her."

Rolling onto his back, Portman spread his arms out onto the grass, not before making sure he hit Charlie squarely in the thigh with the back of his hand, "And I'm sure lounging here with you out in the open after what our teammates and half the school saw the other day is helping the situation."

"Not in the least," Charlie stated a little too cheerfully.

"Are you sure you're not trying to get in my pants?" Portman asked wryly, lifting his arms to stare suspiciously at Charlie.

"There's no ulterior motive at all. Sorry, but you're not my type at all," Charlie didn't bother looking up from his book as he responded.

Portman sighed, "I was better off before you came into the picture."

"With the creepy gazing?"

"I was only looking!" Portman groaned, covering his face with his arms. "Now the team, my friends, and Julie think I'm gay and possibly in a relationship with you."

"What's wrong with _me_?" Charlie was offended. "I'm sort of amazing, if you haven't figured it out yet."

Portman moved his hand to scowl at the Duck's captain, "For one, I like long hair. Second, you're a guy."

Charlie shrugged, "Semantics."

"That does not apply to this situation and you know well it doesn't!" Portman narrowed his eyes accusingly.

Charlie laughed, "Now that we know we're not secretly pining after one another," he stood up from his seat on the grass, dusting off the back of his pants, "Come on, practice is going to start soon." He offered a hand to Portman, "Stop moping. Orion will make us do laps if we're not there thirty minutes early."

Portman groaned, grabbing the other's proffered hand to be pulled up from his lying position. "People think I'm gay AND I have to do laps? Charlie, do you really hate me?"

…

Practice was awkward from the get-go.

Charlie and Portman arrived three minutes late to the rink.

Flushed and out of breath.

Orion glared and sent them running laps.

Portman complained and cursed the whole run, while Charlie kept up, skating amicably beside him as he listened to the other rant and rave about topics ranging from how stupid laps were to the awful calls from the referee's from last night's game on the TV.

Averman and Connie glanced at one another, grinning behind their gloves.

The rest of their teammates watched their captain and other Bash Brother skate around the rink whenever they had a chance, half listening to their coach.

Orion was of course, observant.

He pulled Charlie aside the moment he was changed and about to leave the locker room.

"Charlie, I think we need to talk."

"Sure, Coach. If it's about being late, I'm sorr-"

"Are you and Portman…?" Orion, usually quick to say whatever he was on his mind actually looked uncomfortable. The look of discomfort quickly disappeared at Charlie's questioning gaze and replaced with his usual professional demeanor with an edge of kindness that Charlie learned to see during one of his talks. "I don't care what your sexual orientation is but if it hinders the team, and more importantly," Orion looked directly at Charlie, concern openly laced on his features, "If this could possibly cause harm to you from the rest of the student body or alumni, or even the team-"

"I appreciate the concern," Charlie raised his hand to stop Orion from continuing this awkward but ridiculously endearing tirade. "No, we're not together or having some sort of 'relationship issue'," Charlie physically did the quotation marks to emphasize how ridiculous the rumors were, "You and I both know he's in likes Julie."

Orion's shoulders sagged in relief. "I really thought I misinterpreted the situation there for a second. Still," he tilted his head to the side, eying Charlie speculatively, "The team was staring at you. And there has been talk of in the locker room…"

Bashfully, Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, I-I am, but really it's just a really long string of misunderstandings.

Orion sighed, the tension that must have been building in his entire body all through practice draining from his body as he slumped forward, shooting Charlie a bemused grin.

"Fix whatever is causing a distraction. I expect you and the rest of your team to be prompt as usual. None of this teenage love-dovey crap interfering with practice." He raised his hand toward Charlie, "Deal?"

"Yup," Charlie beamed, shaking his hand.

Orion muttered with a smile on his face, "_Teenagers_."

…

"Charlie."

"Hey Julie," Charlie looked up from his book to see their goalie standing before him, smiling shyly. She nervously moved her bangs behind her ear, opening her mouth to speak before snapping it shut.

Charlie patted the empty spot on the bench beside him. She smiled gratefully before she sat down, her book bag on her lap. The silence was more than a little awkward, although Charlie kept on looking forward, his demeanor the epitome of calm and chill, while keeping an ear open for when she finally spoke.

Julie fidgeted in her seat, her fingers idly playing with the zipper of her bag. "You and Portman…"

Charlie slouched further, book on his lap forgotten as he looked at her from the corner of his eye curiously.

"You-you're not…" Julie began, but she quieted. She tried again, "Connie and Averman said that you weren't, but you two…"

Charlie closed his book, letting it rest by his side as he turned his innocently perplexed face on her. Coach Bombay often said that his All-American boy act was far too convincing for his own good, but fabulous for recruiting practices.

She nervously ran a hand through her long hair, her eyes desperately turned upward to Charlie. She blushed at his open gaze, but finally blurted, "Are you and Portman dating?"

"No."

"No?"

"Really," Charlie nodded, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"But-"

"We're friends," Charlie stated honestly. His lips quirked in a smile, "Why?"

Julie blushed, turning her head away, "You're my _teammate_."

"Uh huh…" Charlie replied in a tone that obviously screamed he did not believe in her. "Julie."

Julie worried her bottom lip between her teeth, the red on cheeks spreading to her ears and down the graceful curve of her neck despite the fact she attempted to cover it by bowing her head so that her hair felling around her face. She remained silent, her slender fingers nervously picking at zipper of her backpack.

"I know you're in love with me," Charlie stated casually, "But I'm sorry to say I'm gay."

"What?" Julie nearly shrieked, eyes wide in shock, her book bag tumbling out of her grasp and onto the ground. "N-NO! I'm absolutely not-oh." She blinked, seeing the smirk on Charlie's face and huffed, squarely punching him on the arm, "You're so mean, Charlie."

Laughing, Charlie shook his head as he bent down to grab her book bag from the ground. He hefted it up and placed it between them, mostly out of politeness and hopefully as a barrier before she beat the crap out of him. Although if getting a bruise or two meant his teammates and _friends_ were happy, then hey, skin tissue healed, he'd be okay.

"You…really aren't with him, Charlie?" Julie whispered hesitantly. Her fingers were intertwined together neatly in her lap as she glanced between him and her hands, "I…I really like him."

"We're _friends_," Charlie reaffirmed. "And I know you do."

"You do?"

"You stare at him almost as much as he does to you," Charlie stated wryly.

Julie turned red, her ears a shade shy of resembling a tomato. "I do not!"

"You really do," Charlie insisted. "Like I told him, it's pretty cute. By the way, I'm supposed to meet him for pizza and Plan C later tonight."

"Plan C?"

"Yeah," Charlie grinned, "I was supposed to tell him how I planned to get you to go eat dinner with him." He glanced at her, "Thanks for expediting the process."

Julie blushed, "You're welcome."

…

Portman groaned into his forearms as he furthered slumped forward into the table. How Charlie managed to lure him out to the local pizzeria was beyond him. This was a well-known hotspot for the students of Eden Hall. If the students weren't sure that he and Charlie were going out before, then surely eating together with another dude on a Friday night, would put whatever reservations out of their mind.

He was really starting to wonder about his life.

Oh, he was happy with it. Despite what people thought about him when they first looked at him, Dean Portman was not just a 'goon'. Yes, he was good-looking, strong, and knew that he could basically get whatever girl he wanted, but he had _substance_. He may not be the straight-A student that Julie or Adam was (Adam, Portman mentally growled. He grimaced, he knew t-that they would look better than him and her) but with his hockey skills and hell, a 3.5 GPA was no laughing mater, that yeah, he definitely had more than two brain cells to rub together. He would readily admit he was hot –come _on_- but he wanted someone who knew that he wasn't just a meathead but someone who actually enjoyed a comic book just as much as reading Moldier despite the man's dry writing style.

Then again, his standards were high. He was often told that from his previous girlfriends. He couldn't help that his standards had risen ever since meeting _her_ for the Junior Goodwill games.

"I hope you don't mind me taking Charlie's place."

Portman looked up.

And his mouth dropped open.

Julie stood across from him at his table, a light tint of pink decorating her cheeks, a pink daisy in her hand outstretched toward him him. It matched her pink pea coat.

He could not respond. He was too busy wondering if this was a weird dream.

She shuffled awkwardly, the smile on her face lessening as Portman continued to gape at her, "If you'd rather not…"

"No!" Portman shot up from his seat, nearly tripping on his feet as he attempted to walk the two feet to Julie and pull open her seat for her, "I-I would really like to eat dinner with you."

Julie shot him a grateful smile, "I'm glad."

She looked at the flower in her hand and then at Portman, "This is for you. I wasn't sure…"

Portman smiled, accepting it. He placed it in the lapel of his leather jacket, "It really brings out my eyes."

She grinned, "It really does."

"Your pizza," a waiter, Joe the nametag stated, appeared beside them, a pizza in his hand and an unenthusiastic expression on his pimple-laden face.

Julie and Portman glanced at one another. She looked it, noting that it was a half and half pizza with her half being Hawaiian style, "Did you…?"

"No," Portman frowned, glancing at his meat lovers half. They turned to look at their waiter, "Who?"

"The table over there ordered and paid it for you," Joe replied, jabbing a finger toward a booth table adjacent to them.

The rest of their team waved back at them from their corner booth of the pizzeria. Fulton gave them a thumb's up signal. Kenny and Dwayne were holding a small, makeshift banner that said "Gafney-Portman or BUST."

How the two of them didn't see their _whole team_ sitting three yards away from them was beyond their comprehension.

"_Traitors_," Portman mumbled with a grin before he waved a hand at her seat, "Ma'am."

"Chivalry isn't dead after all," Julie replied, waving back at their team as she sat down.

"Hawaiian pizza, huh?" Portman eyed her side of the pizza skeptically. "I always wondered who ordered that."

"It's only the best pizza ever," Julie emphasized her point by taking the biggest slice and chomping down on it with relish. "Mmm."

"I'm sorry to say that you are completely mistaken," Portman grabbed his slice of pizza. He held it up with one hand while using the other to motion toward it like he was presenting a luxury vehicle, "This is clearly the only choice of pizza."

"And suffer a colonoscopy? No thank you."

"You're missing out."

"It is you, sir, who is missing out."

"Pineapple, on pizza?" Portman stared at her like she'd grown two heads. "That's blasphemy."

"I like to live on the wild side," Julie said as she nudged the pizza pan around until she was facing a meat lover's pizza with seven different types of meat, and he's facing a pork and pineapple masterpiece. "I'll try it if you try mine."

"Pineapple, ugh," Portman groaned as he grabbed the smallest slice available.

Julie did the same with his meat lovers, murmuring, "I'm going to have to diet after this" before she took a bite.

Portman hummed in surprise at the first bite before taking another and another until the piece is gone. He licked his fingers as Julie finished off her slice, "You look just fine the way you are."

"What?" Julie glanced at him for a moment as she grabbed another slice of his pizza.

"You said-" Portman reddened slightly, "You look great already. I like a girl with a healthy appetite."

She blinked, smiling shyly at her slice of pizza before she tilted her head up slightly at him, looking at him through the dark fan of her eyelashes, "Thank you."

They stayed there, talking and eating pizza until Joe came around their table, broom in hand and blandly tells them they're closing.

"I thought you closed at midnight," Portman retorted.

They look at the booth area where their teammates should be and notice it absently clear. Now that they notice their surroundings, they're the only ones left.

"We do," Joe pointed toward the analog clock hanging at the wall near the door. "It's five till."

Julie laughed, getting up from her seat, and tugging a stunned Portman along with her. She left the tip on the table.

And thus, they were kicked out after sitting in the restaurant for five hours.

They walked side-by-side, a serene quiet settled in.

"Would it be…presumptuous if I asked you to escort me back to my dorm?" Julie casually stated, absently fiddling with her coat sleeves. "Since I so kindly offered by escorting services last time."

Portman raised his arm again, a broad grin across his face, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Julie laughed aloud, bumping her side against his before she curled her arm around his, "How generous."

"I try."

"How often does that line work?" Julie giggled as they continue their walk.

Portman paused, watching Julie from the corner of his eyes.

She looked up at him after noting the silence.

"I actually…don't use it as much as you think," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, yeah. Those girls I introduce to the team, it's just for them, "Portman says slowly.

"_Just_ them?"

"I'm a one girl sort of guy," he said gruffly, his fingers absently touching the flower on his lapel.

"Huh," is all that Julie said in response.

"What?" Portman frowned.

"I knew that. That you weren't…" she made vague hand motions, "A playboy." Portman snorted at the word, but he quirks an eyebrow in surprise when she suddenly turned to look at him with a reserved smile, "I just didn't think…you could, or _would_ even, look at me that way."

"I don't think…" Portman begins, his grip on her arm tightened as their pace slowed down, "I've looked at you any other way."

"Yeah," Julie said in return as completely stopped walking. She stepped in front of Portman's line of sight, leaning up to look at him straight in the eye, "That's what Charlie said."

Portman didn't get the opportunity to respond before she grasped the front of his leather jacket and closed the last few inches between them. She gently pressed a kiss against his lips. It was sweet, endearing even, and Portman's brain automatically shut down once it realized that this was _Julie_. His body immediately reacted though and he found his arms moved on his behalf. They wrapped themselves around her slender form and held her tightly. She pulled away briefly for a breath but he quickly followed after her. This time he was the one who initiated the kiss and she melted into his body like she was the only one who was meant to be there. She tasted like pizza and pineapple and he knew then and there those five years were worth the wait. Now though, as he gripped her tightly and she in return, he didn't think he can simply let go.

"Can I ask you out on a date?" Portman asked as pressed his forehead against hers. He breathes heavily against her swollen, shiny lips and mentally shakes his fist at his lungs for their need for oxygen.

"_Maybe_, you should give me a reason to," she murmured before he surged down against her, kissing his breath away for a second time and making damn well sure he gave her a good reason to date him.

She was sucking on his lower lip when they heard quacking and cheering from the distance. He would never admit it to anyone that he whimpered when they separated, but the quick, reassuring peck on the side of his mouth did help when they finally pull apart. They still held one another, but moved away enough so that they can turn around and see their whole team a distance away, the gap between them quickly closing, as they continued their cheering.

"FINALLY!" is the consensus amongst the group when they reached Julie and Portman. They all simultaneously hugged the two like they just won the state championships.

Despite the overcrowding and bustle of human bodies squishing themselves against the now dating Ducks, they both see Charlie on the fringes of the group hug. He grinned.

"Yo, Captain!" Portman called out, waving his arm frantically in the air, "If hockey doesn't work out, you might want to consider matchmaking!"

"Thinking about it," Charlie responded before he is pulled back into the group hug.

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: I said there would be Charlie/Adam slash in this fic and SO THERE WILL BE. I have a timestamp and whatnot already set. It just needs to be written out. And...like, semi-related to the main story. Maybe? haha Review please! To my reviewers, you all are soooo wonderful! It definitely made me wanna write this out and be like, 'yeah! I'm totally gonna finish it and it'll (hopefully) rock their world!" haha Happy June by the way! Again, review, it seriously keeps my spirits up as a writer. It's not cool knowing you're getting hits but like, only one review, if that much.


	3. not a ninja

**Two For One**

**A/N:** This is the slash part. Charlie/Adam are totally my guilty Mighty Ducks pleasure.

…

The school whispering behind his back should have been more cause for concern.

Especially with the fading bruises from hockey practice across his shoulders and legs, and the notion that there is a possibility that Portman was abusive in their so-called relationship.

It was a good thing Charlie didn't care too much for rumors.

Well, he did care that Portman may unintentionally become labeled as abusive, but that would probably be rectified later when he and Julie got together or at least sorted out their feelings for one another.

Julie and Connie, being the only females in a sport where males were predominantly the norm, were already feistier than the average female. Add to that, they often took defense and mixed martial arts classes sponsored by Eden Hall.

They dragged Charlie once. He inadvertently became the test dummy for many of their moves.

Still, he had his team, his friends who knew him well enough to know that despite the fact he was a little spacey, he had a good head on his shoulders.

Although at this moment, Charlie was wondering if maybe he should've explained to his team better the plan.

He knew that they knew he was gay. Although Portman on the other hand, often brought along a girl if he deemed her 'cool' enough to introduce to the hockey team. It was similar to introducing one's significant other to the family. No wonder it was a surprise that Portman and him may have inadvertently ended up together since he was deemed exclusively straight.

Charlie sighed.

It all started so simply.

He just wanted Portman to be happy or at the very least confess his (unjustifiably) one-sided love to Julie.

Huffing, Charlie buried his face into his pillow. Five seconds later, he lifted his head and stared blearily at his alarm clock. At that second, the number changed to 12:47am and he mentally sighed.

Usually, the moment his head hit the pillow, Charlie was out like a light. However the thought of a one-sided love left an imperceptible itch beneath his skin, just out of reach, forcing him to face a bout of insomnia. Instead of rolling around in his bed and possibly waking up his roommate Goldberg (which was a lie because the dude could sleep through a tornado), Charlie crept out of the dorm, in his pajama pants and a large sweatshirt, to blow off steam.

Immediately, he went to the one location where he could think.

The quiet hum of the rink's cooling system dispelled any anxiety that may have lingered on the fringes of Charlie's mind. He found himself gliding in the ring by himself, humming a tune from the musical Luis ("_have you seen the chicks in drama classes_?") starred in earlier that month.

So preoccupied in skating to the music in his head, Charlie didn't notice another person joining him in the rink until they grabbed his hand.

So.

Those kung-fu movie moves.

They don't work so well in real life.

And even more so on the ice.

Charlie ended up flailing like a beginner skater attempting to take their first step on the ice.

Until the stranger behind him secured him, the warmth of their chest bleeding along his back, his hand loosely holding Charlie's previously flailing arm and the other wrapped firmly around his middle to keep him from his otherwise imminent landing on the ice.

Charlie stared dopily at Adam in shock. Adam smiled softly.

"Hey Adam," Charlie finally stated, surprised but otherwise pleased. He blushed, noticing that the other teenager hadn't allowed him free.

"Hey," Adam stated, his eyes never leaving straying from Charlie's face as they stood in the middle of an empty ice rink.

Charlie stared right on back. Adam was nice to look after all with his tousled blonde hair and his pretty, blue eyes undivided in their attention toward him. Besides, Charlie was comfortable right where he was at the moment

That is, until Adam noticed their position and frantically removed his arms from around Charlie. He skated backwards several feet away, his eyes darting frantically everywhere else that wasn't at Charlie. "I-I'm sorry…"

"It's cool. Thanks for the save," Charlie stated, a pleased grin on his face as he followed Adam as the other attempted to skate away. He could see the tip of the other teen's ears were a bright shade of pink. He shivered as he skated after Adam, realizing the rink was suddenly very chilly without Adam to warm him up. "What's up? Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yeah…" Adam said with little conviction as he skated more slowly, his movement graceful as he glided across the ice. He moved farther away from Charlie, his eyes never making contact with him.

Charlie bit his lip.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Charlie turned his head away as he absently rubbed his arms. He was good with noticing small details. Bombay often told him he was a better coach than a hockey player, meaning he was able to bond and notice the small details of the players around him. He noticed Portman's affections for their female goalie after all.

The mixed signals from Adam though…maybe he was wrong?

Charlie could relate to Portman. He knew on a subconscious level that he was misplacing his feelings for Portman and his feelings for Julie. He was pushing so hard, forcing the other to confront his feelings, because -because Charlie knew at the very least, he would have his affections reciprocated.

He, on the other hand, was teetering on the edge of a flat-out rejection. Charlie felt like his heart had dropped to his stomach, and trampled by a stampede of hungry Goldbergs. His hands curled inward to grasp his sweatshirt, wanting nothing more than to go back in time twenty minutes before he entered the rink and bear with the tossing and turning in his bed versus the quickly becoming uncomfortable encounter with Adam.

He remembered the rejection that occurred initially with Linda. This pain, while watching Adam skating away, was like a scratch in comparison to feeling his heart wrung out like sponge.

"G-good night," Charlie's voice cracked as he suddenly spoke, his voice echoing and amplified by the empty arena.

He needed to speak to Portman.

He needed to mope.

Better yet, he could sneak into Goldberg's stash and eat to his heart's content.

Except Adam quickly caught up to him, concern riddled his face at Charlie's attempt for a quick departure.

"Charlie…"

"I-I have to a quiz tomorrow, s-so I really have to go to bed now," Charlie lied as he skated off the rink and hobbled to the benches. His fingers fumbled with the laces but thankfully years of practice and the need to rush allowed him to nearly seamlessly remove his skates like a second skin. Dropping the skates into his gym bag, Charlie attempted to make a quick exit only to be cornered by Adam.

"Charlie, listen to me," Adam attempted to say, but Charlie would have none of it. He kept his head downward as he tried to move past Adam toward the exit.

A firm hand around his wrist kept him from moving any further.

His gym bag dropped to the ground.

Adam had snapped his arm forward, bodily causing Charlie to stumble toward the other teenager.

"Wh-what are you-mmph!" Charlie was cut off when Adam slid a hand under his chin, tilting his face upward to press their lips together in an abrupt kiss. It was a delicate kiss, the light press of skin on skin. However, in the heat of the moment, Charlie wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, pressing himself closer. He opened his mouth, his questing tongue meeting Adam's shy one, earning a moan from both parties.

Adam's arms slid across his lean body to rest around his waist, the warmth from his body melting against Charlie's as he pressed him close.

"Adam," Charlie murmured against Adam's lips as they pulled away slightly. His fingers pressed against the nape of Adam's neck, twitching slightly against his soft skin as he urged him forward for another kiss.

Adam shuttered but relented.

"I'll steal you from Portman if I have to," Adam suddenly stated boldly, nipping at Charlie's bottom lip as a further means to show he was serious.

"Portman and I are not dating," Charlie whispered as he pressed a comforting kiss at the corner of Adam's mouth. "We never said we were dating. You all just assumed we were."

Adam only tightened his grip around Charlie, "But you and him are always together."

"Uh huh," Charlie responded, unwrapping his arms around Adams neck to move them between them. He placed his hands on Adam's face, his fingers gently traveling the pane of Adam's smooth, unblemished skin, "I'm helping him with Julie."

Adam's eyes grew darker, a hazy expression on his face as Charlie's fingers gently skimmed across his face. It was soothing, the pads of his warm fingers hypnotizing. Adam blinked rapidly when Charlie leaned forward again for another kiss, his lips soft and pink and completely tempting to the taller teen.

It took an immense of willpower to turn his head away from Charlie. He surprisingly exclaimed, "Portman and Julie?"

Charlie whimpered, which Adam promptly rectified by pressing a quick kiss, his tongue teasingly licking his bottom lip, tasting him, before he reluctantly pulled away for an explanation from Charlie.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, tugging Adam's head forward to press their foreheads together. Every time he spoke, his lips would brush against Adam's distractingly, "He likes Julie and she likes him. We, um-" Charlie shivered as Adam's hand suddenly slid underneath his sweatshirt to rest on the warm strip of flesh on his lower back. "He's being stubborn and not admitting he would like to ask her out on a date."

"So you're single?" Adam questioned, his fingers rubbing against Charlie's back. A finger brazenly slipped underneath the hem of his pajamas, touching the soft skin underneath.

"Yeah," Charlie whispered, nuzzling the side of Adam's face. "I'm single, completely and _utterly_ single."

"Good," Adam replied as he took a step forward, and another, and another until Charlie's back hit a wall. Charlie arched upward, his lower back pressing against Adam's hand that was still against his back, his upper body arching upward as Adam swooped downward to press kisses along his neck. He voice was hot and moist against Charlie's skin as he spoke, "I want to date you."

"Oh," Charlie whispered into the air, gasping out loud as Adam licked his neck. He stuttered when Adam bit down on the area where he previously laved with his tongue, "I want to date you too."

Adam paused; his hands idle on Charlie's body, his head still buried against the crux of his shoulder.

Charlie inhaled, holding his breath. He could feel the tension along Adam's shoulders after the other heard his reply.

Adam moved his head up; arms still locked around Charlie's stiff body, and examined him warily.

"You're not…joking, are you?"

"I…" Charlie looked down, his fingers fiddling with the collar of Adam's shirt, "I would really, _really_ like to date you." He looked up cautiously, a hurt look across his face, "Unless…you don't want to-"

"I do!" Adam exclaimed as he pressed his lips against Charlie's once more. The mewls that escaped his lips every time Adam kissed him was addictive. He pulled away, "I want to date you," before he pressed another kiss against Charlie's plump, pink lips, "I want you to be my boyfriend," he pressed another kiss before forcing Charlie's lips apart and slipping his tongue in his mouth for a better taste.

Charlie hummed, enjoying the other's ministrations, before they finally pulled away. He buried his head against Adam's shoulder, "I'll think about it."

"Think about what?"

"About being your boyfriend," Charlie sighed as he pressed his lips against Adam's neck in a tender kiss.

Adam groaned, pressing his face into Charlie's curly wheat colored hair, "Tell me you're joking."

"Sort of," Charlie answered, lightly sucking a kiss mark just underneath the collar of his shirt. "You kept sending me mixed signals. That was cruel."

"I didn't-" Adam began, biting down on the meat of his mouth to keep from moaning out loud at Charlie's undivided attention toward his neck. "You were- I didn't want to be wrong about- about you being gay or that you may like me."

"Oh," Charlie hummed, tenderly laving the reddened mark on Adam's skin, "Well, for future notice, I am gay, despite the fact that I don't show it. And," he leaned upward and pressed a kiss onto Adam's lips, "I do in fact, _really_ like you."

"Oh yeah?" Adam chuckled as Charlie leaned up and rained down soft, light kisses on his lips and cheeks.

"Uh huh," Charlie murmured, nestling his body against Adam's as he leaned in close to Adam's ear, his breath moist and his voice husky, "By the way, I'm usually not this easy."

Adam flushed a brighter pink at Charlie's mischievous smirk as he pulled his face away to look at him.

"I-I never thought-"

"But," Charlie interrupted, his fingers lifting to rest on Adam's face. His thumbs idly pressed against his freshly kissed lips. He licked his own lips, his pink tongue moving from the corner to trace his upper lip sinuously, "I wouldn't mind being easy for you."

Adam froze. His blue eyes wide and slightly gazed as he stared at Charlie's mouth and then –_finally_, the full meaning of Charlie's statement sunk into his brain. Charlie was looking at him coyly, staring at him temptingly while worrying that same bottom lip between his teeth.

"I would really, _really_ like that," Adam finally replied once he regained higher brain function. He leaned in close, moaning when Charlie's mouth automatically opened for me. He could taste mint from his toothpaste from earlier but something sweeter, like hazelnut and cream on the tip of his tongue. He bet it was the amount of frappuchinos Charlie chugged before every test or exam. He filed that knowledge away for further scrutiny before he moved away to earnestly suck on that plump bottom lip that had been distracting him all throughout high school.

"Oh!" Charlie pulled away suddenly, his baby blue eyes wide with realization as his hands suddenly landed on Adam's shoulders.

"What?" Adam frowned, his grip around Charlie tightening. He refused to let whatever this could be, or had the potential to be, go, not after tonight.

Especially not without a fight.

"I have dinner with Portman tomorrow night," Charlie murmured, a blush blooming across his face. He added quickly, "To plan his next meet up with Julie."

"Uh huh," Adam did not look convinced. Charlie happily noted the look of jealousy across his face.

"Well," Charlie stated, pressing a comforting kiss on the corner of Adam's mouth, "You could get Julie to come talk to me and we'll switch out. I _could_," he said slowly, building the anticipation, "Have dinner with you instead."

"I think," Adam murmured, pressing Charlie harder against the wall. "I would really like that."

* * *

><p><strong>SS<strong>: DONE! It's so satisfying finishing in a timely manner. Also, to the people who have been reviewing this, you all are so amazing. You definitely kept the urge to finish this fic intact. Thank you so much! I really wanted to PM some of you, but you didn't sign up, but I hope you don't mind if I call you out at the end! haha

nikkiloola: I'm so glad I'm not the one who thought they're totally adorable together! I'm so glad you enjoyed the pizza scene. I was hoping I did justice to their personalities. haha

SituatedInSplott: That was such high praise! I'm glad my fic had you smiling!

Mami: Haha, I don't think anyone has ever told me my fic was 'joyful,' thank you so much! I was literally grinning when I read your review, I'm glad my fic was so noticeably different from most of the recent stories. haha


End file.
